Arms
by Fanngirrl 1987
Summary: No final do primeiro ano da faculdade muito mudou e muito ainda pode mudar. "Você coloca seus braços ao redor de mim e estou em casa."


**A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado à serie, seus personagens e histórias. A música Arms tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e a música como entreternimento. **

**Eu precisava escrever algo com essa música, desde a primeira vez que a ouvi pensei que era perfeita para Faberry. **

**Perdoem qualquer erro, já revisei várias vezes, mas alguns erros sempre passam.  
**

* * *

**Arms**

Era o fim do primeiro ano em NYADA, Rachel tinha aprendido muito nesse ano, já havia estrelado algumas peças na faculdade e estava em cartaz com uma peça off-off-Broadway. Era muito corrida sua vida, tinha faculdade e aulas extras de segunda à sexta das 8 às 17, de terça a quinta tinha ensaios para a peça das 17:30 às 21:30, às sextas o ensaio era das 17:30 às 20, pois as sessões começavam às 21. Sábado e domingo eram duas sessões, as 18 e às 20. Com nenhum dia apenas para descanso Rachel já não aguentava mais a rotina, o ultimo semestre havia sido extremamente desgastante e a garota não via fazer a ultima apresentação do espetáculo, que voltaria apenas em outubro e sair de férias. Seus pais estavam animados com a visita da filha, Rachel estava ansiosa pelos dois meses que passaria em casa, ao lado dos pais e perto de seus amigos. NY era fantástica, tudo que sempre quis, mas era triste estar sozinha. A morena tinha muitos amigos na cidade, amigos da faculdade, das aulas extras, da peça, e diferente da época da escola a garota era realmente popular. No entanto sentia falta das discussões com Mercedes e Santana, da amizade com Kurt, do relacionamento com Finn. Finn era um ponto delicado em sua vida, ultimamente Rachel não tinha nem tempo para pensar no garoto. A última vez que o virá foi na estação de trem em Lima, desde então foram pouquíssimas as vezes que sequer conversaram. A única pessoa da escola com quem conversava com frequência, além de Kurt com as noites de Skype semanais, era Quinn. No inicio das aulas elas se viam com frequência, Rachel tinha tempo de ir a Yale nos finais de semana e Quinn ia a NY sempre que Rachel não podia. Elas se viam todos os finais de semana, porem com o decorrer do ano letivo ambas começaram a ter muitas atividades e atualmente se encontrar uma vez ao mês já era muito, mas Quinn fazia um esforço e todos os meses estava em NY acompanhando Rachel aos ensaios e assistindo todas as suas sessões do espetáculo.

"Rachel?"

"Hei Quinn, você demorou, aconteceu alguma coisa?" A morena fala enquanto fecha a ultima mala. Ela só deixaria NY em 3 dias, mas queria tudo organizado.

"Não, me atrasei pra sair, só isso. Preparada para as férias?" A loira pergunta enquanto da um grande abraço na amiga.

"Senti sua falta." Rachel fala com a cabeça no pescoço de Quinn. "E estou sim, não vejo a hora de chegar na casa dos meus pais."

"Essas férias serão ótimas, vamos finalmente relaxar um pouco."

"Mal posso esperar." Elas trocam um sorriso e Quinn ajuda a amiga a terminar de organizar as coisas.

Algum tempo depois as duas estão jogadas no chão da sala, na ultima semana os ensaios haviam sido suspensos, o que foi perfeito e ajudou muito para que Rachel tivesse mais tempo para se preparar para suas provas.

"Que horas você precisa estar no teatro?"

"20, só serão necessários os preparativos habituais, figurino e maquiagem. Amanhã tem a ultima apresentação e vamos pra casa." A morena fala com um imenso sorriso.

"Dois meses sem prazos, projetos, aula e compromissos, consegue imaginar isso Berry?"

"Tenho medo é de não querer nem voltar depois." Rachel fala rindo.

"Não corremos esse risco, gostamos muito da faculdade para isso acontecer." As duas sorriem e se jogam no sofá para descansar um pouco.

* * *

"Mais uma vez Rachel Berry, sua atuação foi fantástica." Quinn parabeniza a amiga ao entrar em seu camarim e lhe entregar um buque de rosas amarelas, champagne e laranja.

"Obrigada Quinn, que lindas." Ela recebe as flores e abraça a amiga. "O que significam as cores Q?"

"Bom, as amarelas simbolizam amizade, as champagne são admiração e respeito e as laranjas encanto." A loira responde timidamente.

"Se me dissessem no inicio do colegial que a chefe das lideres de torcida Lucy Quinn Fabray me admiraria eu pensaria que estavam brincando comigo."

"Shii, você sabe que te admiro muito Rachel."

"É mutuo Quinn, não se esqueça disso." Quinn sorri satisfeita e caminha ate a porta do camarim.

"Vou te esperar lá fora." A loira sai do camarim e vai aguardar a amiga na saída do teatro. Não demora muito para que Rachel termine de se arrumar, logo encontra Quinn conversando com o porteiro na calçada enquanto os dois aproveitavam seus cigarros.

"Pensei que minhas apresentações em PowerPoint tivessem feito você parar de fumar." Rachel fala ao entrelaçar seus dedos aos de Quinn.

"Não exatamente, mas me fizeram parar de assisti-las." Quinn sorri. "Até outubro Steve." Ela se despede do porteiro que sorri para as duas garotas e volta para seu lugar.

"Quinn você sabe que o cigarro faz mal para suas cordas vocais."

"Eu não sou cantora Rach."

"Mas você pode cantar, muito bem por sinal. E se um dia você quiser participar de algum programa, filme, peça, ou o que quer que seja, que exija que você cante? Suas cordas vocais e seu canto podem estar prejudicados."

"Você sabe que adoro seu lado dramático, mas Rachel, eu não fumo tanto assim."

"Muito ou pouco, cigarros fazem mal." Rachel continua com a discussão unilateral, já que a essa altura Quinn apenas concordava com o que ela falava. Antes de seguirem para o apartamento da morena as garotas param para jantar e pouco tempo depois elas chegam em casa. O dia seguinte seria muito animado.

* * *

"Quinn você pegou tudo?" Rachel pergunta já entrando no carro da amiga.

"Já." Quinn responde enquanto fecha o porta-malas.

"Melhor confirmar." A morena sai do carro.

"Todas as suas malas já estão no carro Rach."

"Conferir nunca é demais." Quinn impede que ela continue e com a mão no antebraço da amiga ela a guia até o carro.

"Rachel, você vai ficar na casa dos seus pais, caso _eu_ tenha esquecido alguma coisa eles arrumam pra você." Elas finalmente entram no carro, Quinn da a partida e sai o mais rápido possível, Rachel sempre pode querer voltar, é melhor acelerar.

**1 hora de viagem**

"Você tem certeza que não esta cansada?"

"Sim, já disse, estou bem." Quinn já começava a ficar irritada,

"Se você estiver cansada eu posso dirigir."

"Você vai dirigir daqui a pouco Rachel, lembra do seu cronograma? Você especificou em que postos deveríamos parar para abastecer, ir ao banheiro e comer, alem de dizer a quilometragem exata que cada uma de nós deve dirigir."

"Você fala como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Eu me preocupei em pesquisar os melhores estabelecimentos, onde tem o melhor combustível, comida mais saudável e dividi o trajeto para que ninguém se canse excessivamente. São 10 horas de viagem Quinn, 950 quilômetros. Nada mais justo do que dividirmos, concorda?"

"E então por que você quer assumir a direção antes da sua vez?"

"Porque você me fez desligar o radio e estou entediada."

"Se você parar de cantar junto de cada musica que ouvimos eu volto a ligar."

"Eu não consigo. Você sabe que isso é mais forte do que eu." A morena responde fazendo bico e jogando as costas no banco do carro.

"Controle-se mulher." Quinn fala rindo da atitude da amiga.

**8 horas de viagem**

"Quinn pare de reclamar, nos já estamos chegando na próxima parada."

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro e você não quis parar no ultimo posto. Quantos anos até chegarmos no próximo Rachel?"

"Depois eu que sou a dramática."

"Rachel!" A loira joga os braços para o alto e suspira.

"Para de manha Quinn, nos já estamos chegando."

"Então acelera, pelo menos."

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, você sabe muito bem dos riscos de aumentar a velocidade, nos poderíamos sofrer um acidente e não quero que isso aconteça."

"Puta que..."

"QUINN! Cuidado com o que fala, ou eu conto para sua mãe."

"Você não diria." Ela diz preocupada, juntar Judy e Rachel é sempre perigoso.

"Duvida?"

"Não." Quinn cruza os braços e se afunda no banco do carro.

* * *

"Finalmente em casa!" Rachel para o carro na garagem da casa de Quinn. Apenas com suas bolsas em mãos as garotas saem do carro e entram na casa.

"Meninas!" Judy Fabray diz animada ao ver as garotas entrando na sala.

"Filha." Hiram Berry corre para abraçar Rachel enquanto Judy agarra Quinn, abraçando-a apertado.

"Meu bebe." Leroy abraça a filha já com lagrimas nos olhos. "Senti muito sua falta."

"Em também papai, não via a hora de voltar pra casa."

"Quinnie, você esta tão magra bebe."

"Mãe!" Quinn reclama envergonhada.

"Vamos jantar?" Judy pergunta animada, não via a filha desde o seu aniversario, em abril, quando a visitará na faculdade. Todos se dirigem a sala de jantar que já estava preparada.

"Como foi a viagem?" Hiram pergunta quando todos já estão servidos e aproveitando a refeição preparada por Judy. Quinn e Rachel trocam olhares e sorriem.

"Foi tranquila, mas na volta não vamos seguir nenhum cronograma."

"O cronograma foi muito útil Quinn, nos chegamos aqui no horário estimado, não nos cansamos excessivamente, não precisamos parar em nenhum lugar questionável, foi tudo conforme planejado."

"Mas Rachel o divertido de uma viagem de carro é exatamente o inesperado."

"Não vou falar novamente Quinn, na volta teremos um novo cronograma e você vai segui-lo."

"Rachel, eu não..."

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Rachel diz seria encarando a loira que abaixa a cabeça e se rende. Hiram, Leroy e Judy trocam olhares curiosos com a discussão das garotas.

"Ta bom, mas se você cantar junto ao radio eu te deixo no primeiro posto que pararmos." Ela cruza os braços.

"Você não faria." Quinn levanta a sobrancelha e olha fixamente para a morena que engole seco. "Talvez você fizesse. Combinado então."

"Sobremesa?" Leroy fala quebrando a tensão entre as meninas.

* * *

Uma semana tinha se passado e por mais que Judy, Leroy e Hiram esperassem passar mais do que algumas poucas horas com suas respectivas filhas elas apenas estavam em casa na hora de dormir e no café da manhã, isso quando não dormiam na casa de Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina. Em uma semana Rachel passara apenas uma noite em seu quarto, e nessa única noite Quinn estava lá.

"Hiram você não acha um pouco estranho nossa estrelinha não ficar em casa?"

"Ela está aproveitando os amigos querido, nesse ultimo ano ela nos viu muito mais do que os amigos."

"Mas Hiram..."

"Leroy meu querido, fique tranquilo, deixe nossa menina aproveitar as férias, ela não admite que estava completamente estressada com a vida corrida que em NY, mas Quinn estava me contando que não é fácil."

"Poderíamos sugerir uma viagem antes do fim das férias, o que acha?"

"Seria interessante, poderíamos falar com Judy, assim ela e Quinn poderiam nos acompanhar e Rachel não teria desculpa para não ir."

"Eu continuo achando que elas estão namorando, mas não admitem."

"Não tenho duvidas de que elas estejam namorando, mas acho que elas ainda não sabem." Hiram diz sorrindo.

"Foi exatamente o que Judy me disse ontem quando me ligou."

"Pai, papai?" Rachel chama ao chegar em casa.

"Na cozinha estrelinha."

"Oi." Ela sorri e da abraça os pais. "Como foi o trabalho?"

"Ótimo, como sempre. E seu dia?" Leroy pergunta curioso enquanto termina de preparar o jantar.

"Foi ótimo também papai, Quinn passou aqui logo depois que você saíram, fomos ao shopping, encontramos com Kurt e Blaine para o almoço e passamos à tarde com Mercedes e Sam." Ela fala animada enquanto pega um copo de suco.

"O que você vai fazer à noite? Pretende dormir em casa algum dia?" Hiram pergunta provocando a filha.

"Provavelmente sim, preciso falar com a Quinn sobre isso." Ela sorri e pisca para o pai.

"Rachel?" Ela nota o tom preocupado de Leroy e se vira para ele.

"Papai?"

"Nós queremos te perguntar uma coisa, não fique brava conosco, por favor."

"Leroy." Hiram fala como se pedisse para o marido parar.

"Eu preciso perguntar Hiram, isso ta me matando."

"Eu fiz alguma coisa?" A morena já começava a ficar preocupada.

"Não querida, não é nada demais, mas estamos preocupados com uma coisa." Leroy coloca os pratos na mesa. Ela concorda e espera o pai continuar.

"Você e Quinn estão namorando?" Hiram pergunta na lata e Leroy bate o pano de prato em seu braço. "O que foi? Ela já estava em pânico."

"Desculpe, mas como assim?"

"Querida, vocês se comportam como se estivessem namorando. Você sabe que nós nunca nos importaríamos com isso, não sabe? Judy também não."

"Nós não estamos namorando pai."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Claro que sim papai, acho que nós saberíamos,não?"

"Rachel, quando você precisa de alguma coisa, conversar com alguém, pra quem você liga?" Leroy pergunta sentando-se ao lado da filha.

"Quinn é claro, ela é minha melhor amiga."

"Quando você esta feliz, pra quem você liga?" Hiram pergunta.

"Novamente pai, claro que Quinn."

"Quando você quer sair, quem é a primeira pessoa que você quer que esteja ao seu lado?" Eles continuam intercalando as perguntas.

"Isso está se tornando repetitivo, certamente quero sair com minha melhor amiga, Quinn."

"De quem é a ligação que te deixa mais feliz?"

"Quinn."

"As flores de quem, numa noite de apresentação, são mais especiais?" A pergunta de Leroy a faz pensar um pouco e se surpreender com a resposta.

"Acho que, acho que Quinn."

"Na sua estréia na Broadway, quem você espera que esteja na primeira fila, bem no centro?"

"Quinn."

"No seu discurso de agradecimento de cada um de seus prêmios, pra quem vai o ultimo e mais importante agradecimento?"

"Oh meu Deus, Quinn." Ela levanta surpresa e começa a andar pela cozinha.

"Rachel?"

"Eu, eu... pai, papai, eu não sei, eu não..." Ela começa a chorar assustada.

"Querida, calma." Leroy segura seu braço e a coloca em seu colo, abraçando sua garotinha.

"Quinn vai me odiar."

"Não vai querida, Judy terá essa mesma conversa com ela. Mais tarde você liga para..."

"Rachel? Rachel?" Leroy é interrompido por uma Quinn desesperada chamando por Rachel na sala.

"Estamos na cozinha Quinn." Hiram avisa.

"Rachel minha mãe esta louca, ela tem toda uma teoria de que nós..." Quando ela vê a morena nos braços do pai com lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto vermelho de tanto chorar ela para de falar e se ajoelha na frente da garota. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eles não estão loucos."

"Eles?" Quinn pergunta confusa.

"Vamos Leroy, deixe as meninas conversarem."

"Vai dar tudo certo meu amor, fique tranquila." Leroy diz no ouvindo da filha, ela levanta de seu colo e senta na cadeira que o pai ocupava.

"O que aconteceu Rachie?"

"O que sua mãe falou Quinn?"

"Depois eu te falo, o que aconteceu que te deixou assim?"

"Pelo que entendi, meus pais e sua mãe nos falaram a mesma coisa."

"Como assim? Seus pais também tem uma teoria maluca de que nós estamos namorando?"

"Quinn, honestamente, pensa com muita calma, essa teoria é maluca?"

"Eu, eu não sei Rach."

"Meus pais me perguntaram algumas coisas, pra quem eu ligo quando estou triste, feliz, tenho uma novidade, com quem quero sair, as flores de quem mais me deixam feliz numa noite de apresentação, quem eu pretendo agradecer nos meus discursos de agradecimento, quem eu quero que esteja no centro da primeira fila na minha estreia na Broadway e para todas as perguntas só tinha uma resposta, você." Rachel fala olhando para suas mãos que estavam em seu colo.

"Você gosta de mim?" Quinn pergunta levantando o rosto da morena fazendo com que ela olhasse em seus olhos.

"Sim."

"Não só como amiga?"

"Não."

"E você quer namorar comigo?" Ela continua perguntando ainda tentando entender.

"Sim."

"Uau." A loira fala assustada. "Eu preciso pensar Rachel, me desculpe." Ela da um abraço em Rachel e um beijo em seu rosto, se levanta do chão e sai da casa da amiga. Poucos instantes depois Hiram e Leroy entram na cozinha e encontram a filha com um copo de água na mão chorando copiosamente.

"Eu disse que ela ia me odiar."

"Ela não te odeia querida, se odiasse não teria ido nos chamar antes de sair daqui."

"Ela foi?" Rachel pergunta ainda com esperanças.

"Foi querida, e disse para cuidarmos de você porque ela precisava pensar."

"Papai." Hiram e Leroy a seguram em um forte abraço como se assim pudessem resolver todos os problemas da filha.

"Nós te amamos estrelinha."

"Muito querida."

* * *

"San, eu, eu..."

"_Q? O que aconteceu? Você tá chorando?"_

"Santana."

"_Onde você tá?"_

"Em casa."

"_To indo." _

10 minutos depois uma latina desesperada e de pijamas entra na mansão Fabray.

"Cadê a Q sra. Fabray?"

"No quarto dela querida, o que..." Antes que pudesse continuar Santana sobe as escadas correndo em direção ao quarto da amiga.

"Q?" Santana fala preocupada quando vê a amiga sentada na cama abraçada a um ursinho dourado.

"San." Chorando como um bebe é a única coisa que a loira consegue falar.

"O que aconteceu?" A latina senta ao lado da amiga e a abraça. Depois de alguns minutos o choro diminui. "Em quem eu preciso bater?"

"Ninguém S. Foi só uma... minha mãe... conversar... a Rachel... desculpa... não sei..." O choro volta e a loira não consegue falar nada.

"Calma Quinn, fica calma. Respira." Santana senta na frente da amiga e segura seu rosto, respirando com ela para que se acalmasse. "Pronta?" Quinn concorda e tenta novamente.

"Minha mãe me chamou pra conversar e falou que entendia e que eu poderia confiar nela. Em não tava entendendo e perguntei o que ela queria dizer, e ela falou que estava feliz por eu ter alguém como Rachel em minha vida. Eu disse que eu também, porque Rachel é uma excelente pessoa, uma amiga maravilhosa. Então minha mãe começou a falar que ela acreditava que eu e Rachel estávamos namorando, mesmo que não soubéssemos disso."

"Ow." A interrupção da amiga faz Quinn parar.

"Como assim ow?"

"Bem, todos pensam isso."

"Todos quem?"

"Todos do Novas Direções e aparentemente sua mãe também."

"Os pais de Rachel também."

"Vocês não sabiam que todos achavam isso?"

"Não." Quinn se deita na cama e coloca a cabeça na perna de Santana.

"Você gosta dela Q?" A latina pergunta enquanto acaricia os cabelos da amiga.

"Eu acho que sim."

"Imagina seu futuro Q, daqui a 5 anos, o que você vê? O que você ta fazendo?" Santana pergunta depois de alguns minutos ao perceber que a amiga começa a cair no sono.

"Hum to recebendo um Oscar, legal né? O Zac Efron abre o envelope e eu sou a Melhor atriz do ano, eu continuo sentada, sem reação, a Rachel me chama e quando me viro ela me beija, eu levanto feliz e vou receber meu premio." A garota já tava quase dormindo, e esse era o melhor momento para tirar dela seus reais sentimentos.

"Parece interessante Q. No discurso o que você fala?"

"Eu agradeço todos que participaram no filme, minha mãe, você, B, Puck e Beth. Por ultimo agradeço minha esposa, a maravilhosa Rachel Berry-Fabray."

"Esse seu sonho ta ótimo heim Q. E daqui a 10 anos?"

"Eu to surtando na frente de um bolo S, to fazendo 29 anos, chegando nos 30 e você ta me zuando. Na hora de apagar as velinhas pego minha filha no colo, ela deve ter uns 3 anos e me ajuda a apagar as velinhas. Eu passo meu dedo no bolo e coloco o glacê na ponta do nariz da Rachie. Ela sorri pra mim, coloco minha mão direita sobre sua barriga, onde cresce nossa segunda filha e ela me beija."

"Sua vida parece um conto de fadas Q."

"É porque eu já tenho minha princesa."

"Hum, faz sentido."

"Eu to com sono S."

"Eu sei Q, você já ta dormindo há algum tempo."

"Humm." Quinn se aconchega mais a amiga que se deita na cama e a abraça.

"Boa noite Q."

"Boa noite S." A loira da um beijo no rosto da amiga e a abraça ainda mais. Santana pega seu celular e manda uma mensagem para a namorada. _'Eu te amo Brit-Brit. Dorme bem- Santy'_

* * *

Era uma manhã inusitada na casa dos Berry, os pais da pequena diva nunca imaginaram que fossem ver um dia que sua estrela não acordasse antes das 7 da manhã, animada para seus exercícios matinais e pronta para um saudável café da manha.

"O que nós vamos fazer Hiram?" Leroy pergunta ao marido enquanto tomam seu café da manhã.

"Honestamente não faço idéia querido, espero que elas possam conversar e resolver tudo."

"A estrelinha esta devastada no quarto, a ouvi chorar durante a noite e quando entrei no quarto para falar com ela, ela estava dormindo e chorando. Como é possível isso?"

"Nossa garota é capaz de tudo Leroy, ela pode chorar dormindo, conquistar plateias com sua voz, encantar pessoas com seu sorriso e superara decepções como ninguém. Mas ela não vai precisar superar nada, logo Quinn vai resolver tudo."

"Como você tem tanta certeza disso?"

"Nem todos conseguem aceitar seus sentimentos com facilidade, mas não tenho duvida de que em breve elas vão se entender." A conversa é interrompida pela campainha.

"São 8 horas da manhã quem deve ser?"

"10 dolares que é Quinn?" Hiram sugere num tom de brincadeira.

"Claro." Leroy concorda e segue em direção à sala. "Quinn."

"Bom dia Sr. Berry."

"Leroy querida, quantas vezes precisamos ter essa conversa?" Ele fala sorrindo e Quinn sorri timidamente.

"Bom dia Leroy, será que eu poderia falar com a Rachel."

"Ela ainda ta dormindo querida."

"Oh." Isso realmente surpreende Quinn, Rachel nunca levanta depois das 7:30 da manhã, nem aos domingos.

"Mas se você puder levar o café da manha para ela no quarto, talvez vocês pudessem aproveitar para conversar." Hiram sugere saindo da cozinha com uma bandeja nas mãos. "E o senhor, quero meus 10 dólares." Leroy ri. Quinn pega a bandeja e sobe para o quarto de Rachel.

"Rach?" Ela abre a porta calmamente e vê a amiga dormindo, coloca a bandeja na escrivaninha e abre a cortina, deixando a luz entrar no quarto. Rachel começa a se mexer na cama e acordar aos poucos. Quinn senta na beirada da cama e observa a amiga acordar.

"Quinn?"

"Oi Rach."

"O que você ta fazendo aqui?" Rachel se assusta com Quinn no quarto e senta-se na cama.

"Eu quero conversar com você e trouxe seu café da manhã." Quinn se levanta, pega a bandeja e a coloca no colo de Rachel. Enquanto a morena come as garotas permanecem em silencio, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Depois de comer Rachel vai ao banheiro e depois de alguns minutos retorna com uma aparência melhor e mais disposta.

"Fala Quinn." A morena volta para a cama e espera a loira falar.

"Desculpa Rach, eu me assustei. Nunca pensei que algo assim pudesse acontecer com a gente. Você é minha melhor amiga."

"Por que você ficou com medo?"

"Porque quando você me contou o que seus pais te falaram tudo fez sentido, eu me assustei."

"E o que você fez?"

"Corri, como sempre, fugi dos meus medos. Fui pra casa, me tranquei no quarto e chorei. Só consegui ligar pra Santana e pedir para ela ir na minha casa."

"Isso ajudou?"

"Muito, ela me deixou chorar, eu acho que precisava disso. Quando eu tava quase dormindo ela me perguntou como eu imaginava minha vida dentro de 5 ou 10 anos." Quinn responde e percebe que Rachel esta ansiosa pelo que ela vai falar. "Eu vejo você Rachel, você ao meu lado, nas minhas conquistas, nas dificuldades, nas suas conquistas, em todos os momentos." A morena sorri ao ouvir isso.

"O que exatamente você viu?" Quinn abre um largo sorriso, orgulhosa dos seus sonhos.

"Na primeira imagem eu recebia um Oscar de melhor atriz e você estava ao meu lado, me beijou e fui receber meu premio, eu agradeci a você, a esposa mais maravilhosa do mundo, Rachel Berry-Fabray." Ambas sorriem com a imagem que se forma em suas cabeças. "Na segunda imagem era meu aniversario, Santana estava me provocando porque eu estava muito próxima dos 30 anos, na hora de apagar as velinhas peguei nossa filha nos braços para me ajudar, ela devia ter uns 3 anos talvez e era uma copia sua, seu cabelo, nariz, linda como você. Depois sujei meu dedo com glacê e passei na ponta do seu nariz, coloquei minha mão na sua barriga e nos beijamos com nossas filhas entre a gente. Você estava com uma barriga linda, enorme, mas linda."

"Uau."

"Depois durante a noite tive voltei a sonhar conosco, dessa vez era um premio seu, você conquistava seu EGOT e eu acompanhava pela TV. Kurt estava com você na apresentação do premio e Santana e Brittany estavam comigo em casa, dessa vez era eu quem estava grávida, e minutos antes de apresentarem sua categoria minha bolsa estourou, eu te mandei uma sms avisando que nossa garotinha nasceria em algumas horas e esperava você com o premio nas mãos na maternidade. Você foi anunciada vencedora e Kurt precisou te empurrar para o palco. No seu discurso você agradeceu rapidamente todas as pessoas que precisam ser faladas meio sem saber o que fazer, ai você sorriu abertamente e disse 'Se eu esqueci de alguém, me perdoem, eu sempre sonhei com esse momento, desde pequena sempre quis conquistar o EGOT, mas hoje sei que existem coisas maiores do que isso, sou grata por cada um dos prêmios que conquistei, porem minha linda esposa acabou de me mandar uma mensagem de texto, nossa filha está nascendo e esse sim é o maior premio que pode existir.' Então você pegou seu premio e correu para fora do palco, algumas horas depois estávamos com nossa menina nos braços."

"Eu, eu não sei..."

"Deixei Rachel Berry sem palavras?"

"Você conseguiu essa proeza Quinn Fabray."

"Me perdoa Rach, eu me assustei, espero que tenha percebido à tempo o quanto preciso de você em minha vida. Você é muito especial e eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo Quinn, muito e espero viver todos esses momentos com você."

"Vamos viver cada um e muitos outros." A loira sorri e de joelhos na cama vai até Rachel. Enquanto seus lábio se aproximam o celular de Rachel começa a tocar com o despertador, o qual ela nem lembrava de ter ligado e enquanto se beijavam uma melodia flutuava pelo quarto _'__I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart. But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start… You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go. You put your arms around me and i'm home.'_

* * *

Que tal? Reviews?_  
_


End file.
